Secrets of Five nights of freddy's
by Bonniethebunny11
Summary: Join Jeremy as he meets animatronics and dates them! well this is interesting enjoy :) 434 views! I never even thought I would get close to 50 and thank you... OHHHHH MY GOD I AM SOOOO HAPPY :) :)
1. The job

There was a man named Jeremy he was about 19 years old and he just got a job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and it is 3:43Pm he was just enjoying the show. He saw the old ones in back when he was getting the tour. "Well anyways I think you will be perfect for the job" said Mr. Fritz "Are you joking!" Jeremy shouted "No I don't joke in the work zone you're hired" Mr Fritz "Well ok do the animatronics do anything weird?" Jeremy said on edge "Well the animatronics do move around and I think umm what's her name oh! Toy Chica the last guard couldn't find her and foxy anywhere." Mr. Fritz said "oh ok" Jeremy said while wiping his forehead "I'm gonna go Mr. Fritz ok?" "yea sure come back at 12:00 am though" First Night 12:00am "Um hello hello welcome to oh Mr. Fritz already explain oops well good night" Jeremy sighs "this is gonna be a long night"


	2. Jeremy meets toy chica

Jeremy winded the puppet box and checked the stage toy bonnie and toy chica where gone. He found Toy chica and gave him a little wave "hi" she said as he looked at her "umm hi? you can talk?" "of course silly" she said with a laugh his face turned red of embarrassment "oh sorry" "well don't be you should really wind the puppet box" "right right thank you chica" "no problem anytime..." Toy bonnie lunges at her "shut up your acting like he's one of us" "he is though" "no he ain't" "umm guys i'm still here" he switches cameras and winds the puppet box.


	3. Author's note

**I never expected more than like 15 views thank you so much and please review I want to see feed back and enjoy more coming soon**


	4. New animtronic or an old fixed one?

Toy chica argued with Toy bonnie until he left and Mangle (who is fixed not mangled) talks to him "hey star" "hmm me?" "yea you" "oh well ummm hi" She laughed and walked away "who was that?!" "mangle" Toy freddy said walking behind him "really how in the world?" "she fixed herself up" "really wow" he stared at her walking down the hall day dreaming **Back at the office:** "6:00 alright bye everyone" Jeremy waved and left the animatronics got on stage and got ready for tomorrow.


	5. The fight and First love

Toy Freddy is singing on stage as usual and so did Toy chica singing Radioactive and other hit songs. But Toy Bonnie and W. Bonnie are fighting over who dates Mangle "no she's mine" toy bonnie threw a punch then ducked dodging his blow. "Is that all you got big brother ha you're horrible" Mangle just walks in and gets hit right in the face by W. Bonnie "oh my god i'm so sorry" (Note I don't like abuse so sorry I thought it helped the way the story is going so don't hate please) Toy bonnie pulls her up and brought her to the repair station. He gave her a new eye and fixed her nose. "Thank you Toy bonnie" "No problem any time mangle" Mangle's tail was swishing gently and toy bonnie just stared at her. Mangle then leaned in and kissed Toy Bonnie on the lips for about 5 seconds and then walked away. "wait what's wrong" Toy bonnie called out to her while running to find her "You don't deserve me I'm Just a mean fox" She hid in her corner under a purple blanket. Toy bonnie frowned and looked under the blanket "it's ok mangle I have a crush on you to so don't be sad" She sniffed "really?" "really" toy bonnie leaned in and hugged her tightly. "I promise I'll be here to protect you" "Ok" mangle rests her head on Toy Bonnie's shoulder...


	6. Night two

Jeremy was listening to the animatronics at 3:00 and he swore that he saw Toy bonnie look into Kids cove and wink. "Well i'm going home to get ready see you guys later" He waves and leaves... 10:30pm "Well Toy bonnie you must be the nice one because your brother hit me in the face and it really did hurt" mangle said with a tear. "Oh don't cry mangle I'm here for you to keep you safe" Toy bonnie sat close to her and allowed her to rest her head on his lap. "ok I will be strong also your last song with the guitar solo?" "yea..." "well I loved the solo you did excellent" "thanks I ain't important though Toy chica and Toy freddy are the lead singers"... 12:00am night 2 "Huh? where's bb? well shoot" "HAHA" balloon came into the room and stole his flashlight's batteries. A fox animatronic steals them and pops his balloons "here you go lad" "thank you?" foxy runs back into the back room "well that was weird oh it's 6:00am yay bye guys" he leaves And a purple man was in the back waiting for him to return on night 3...


	7. The new couple

Foxy was playing a violin in back by him self and is alone. Well until Toy chica came into the room. "hey foxy" *she said while looking behind her. Standing there was a flustered angry W. Freddy. "Get out now you heart breaking chicken" *he yelled at her like he did when foxy bit him but even more upset. "Freddy leave the lassy alone" Foxy stands up and faces freddy off "don't even start Foxy you know you'll lose" Freddy smiled evilly. Foxy lashes his hook at Freddy's face and then sparks fly and she puts his hands on his face. "oh you son of a..." foxy lashes out again ripping his stomach Freddy falls to the ground. "oh you'll pay for this" "sorry lad" Foxy walked into the hall and Toy chica followed him and hugged him "my hero thank you" "no problem lassy it's fine just don..." Before he can finish toy chica kissed him on the lips for and foxy kissed her back and then said "what was that for Lassy?" "that was your reward and I want you to be mine forever" she smiled "Well lassy sure" *he smiles and hugs her* "i never want to let you go again foxy" she said sadly and now crying


	8. The end for now

**Preview for the next book:** "There was a man named Fritz smith that murdered 4 children then stuffed him and another man he murdered 4 more and 2 more were never found" _Join the crew and Jeremy and mike as they dig up the past and save all of the souls before they get stuffed them selves but for now if you liked this story read forward to see if you can read the next clues and hints of what happened. BYE!_


	9. Hidden message

**_Good luck reading when i'm done with you- Golden freddy _**

**_ih sdik I ma neldog ydderf M'I gnimoc rof uoy coming soo LIVes on in 1987 1973 1994 2015 _**


End file.
